Mornings and Mirrors
by caminopreacher
Summary: Set after "Things Change". Beast Boy isn't talking. Raven wants to know why. Re-done.


Author's Note: Hi everyone. I attempted to doctor this up a bit…And I think I've got an idea for a new story, so bear with me…

**Mornings and Mirrors**

The sun shone through his window barely peeking over the horizon. The green boy groaned as he rolled over as the sound of his not-so-secret counting monkey was heard going off across the room. It must have fallen from the shelf again. Regardless, he got up and returned it to its respectable post. He then proceeded to the door since it was clear he wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon. He wasn't fully awake when he walked by Raven's room and let out a very slight smile.

"What you smilin' at B?" Beast boy snapped back to reality as he became aware that he was being watched.

"Cyborg! What are you doing up?" he asked shocked.

"Pulled an all-nighter workin' on my baby…since SOMEBODY decided to spew milk out of his nose when we rode by that dog that thought an electric fence was a good place for a bathroom break!" he exclaimed irritated.

"Yeah…well you laughed too," Beast Boy bluntly pointed out. "And I heard you telling Bumble Bee about it later."

"That didn't change the fact that I had to stay up all night cleaning out the interior, leather and all…." Cyborg said as a grin crept onto his face. "Any way what are YOU doing up? And what were you smiling at?" he asked, partially knowing the answer.

"What are you talking about, dude?" the younger Titan asked as he began fidgeting.

"Nice try. You smiled as soon as you got to Raven's roo—Ooooooooohhh….I get it! Thinkin' about Rae again, huh?" the half-robot asked, pointing at his friend to emphasize his point.

Beast Boy looked like a Christmas tree at this point. "Dude! No way! I'm just not awake yet…" he said sweating bullets now.

"Sure, whatever you say, Romeo. I think I saw her go up to the roof a while ago, in case you wanna, you know, go up there and look at her like she was at you the whole ride home yesterday…." he said slyly.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to make of this. "What!? How did you-" he asked shocked.

Cyborg smiled confidently. "Rear view mirrors grass stain…I see everything…"

Beast Boy immediately made his way to the roof as uncontrolled laughter filled the corridor.

He was a bit nervous when he got there as he always seemed to be around her. Even when the other titans were around, she always stuck out to him. She was standing at the edge of the tower staring off into space. Had he not known she was there, he probably wouldn't have seen her at all. Not knowing what to say, he shut the door to the tower just loud enough to make his presence known and pretended not to see her. He sat down at the opposite end of the tower thinking about how breath-taking she looked in the morning light.

Hearing the door, Raven took note that she was no longer the only one on the roof, but she assumed that it was Robin, since he always comes up to see the sun rise. She had honestly forgotten that fact, but looked anyway to be shocked by Beast Boy, of all people, standing on the opposite edge looking very focused. She gasped quietly at this, not expecting to be heard.

"Sorry Raven," Beast Boy stated as his ears perked up, "Didn't mean to startle you." Raven was caught off guard by this.

"And what makes you think I was startled?" Raven asked, partially curious and, on the other hand, annoyed.

"Animal instincts, remember? I heard you gasp and sensed your blood pressure jump a bit. Good morning to you too by the way" He laughed.

'Thought for sure I was the empathetic one.' Raven thought. "What are you doing up this early any way? Up all night playing games again?" she asked, only half paying attention.

"Nah, couldn't sleep much." he said as he looked away, thinking back to that morning. "That's what happens when you drink four Mongo Gulps and then try to sleep" Raven said dryly, "But something else is bothering you." she said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Empath remember?" half mocking his response. "I can feel your anxiety, but I can't tell what's causing it." she stated as she began to take interest.

Getting uncomfortable and thinking she was getting too close to home, Beast Boy quickly retorted "I really don't want to talk about it." he said quickly as he attempted to leave.

Half way to the door Raven reminded him "That's my line and I think it would be easier you did." Raven didn't like seeing him like this. It reminded her of that ordeal with Adonis and she hated how Beast Boy had acted towards everyone, especially her, when that was going on.

"And since when have you listened to anything I have to say?" Beast Boy replied, sounding a bit harsher than he meant it.

"In that case, forget it." she said obviously hurt.

He felt terrible. "Raven I'm…" but it was too late, she had already phased through the floor and out of sight. "Sorry…"

Later Beasty Boy went to her room to explain himself. Not knowing where to begin, he just knocked. He didn't hear anything.

"Hey Raven, about this morning…Sorry I snapped at you, I just had a lot on my mind" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Go away" came the response on the other side. What he did next surprised him, he turned into a fly and slipped under her door and resumed his normal form.

"What part of "Go away" don't you get?" she spat, clearly having lost her patience. Holding up his hands in his defense, he accidentally bumped her desk and watched in horror as her infamous mirror began to fall. Thanks to his enhanced animal reflexes, the green teen caught it effortlessly before it hit the ground, despite his usual clumsiness. Unfortunately, Raven was just as aware of the mirror as her team mate was and went for it as well. They looked at each other, as they had avoided a near tragedy.

"Heh," Beast Boy laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "That was close." When that last word was leaving his lips, the mirror began to glow red.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Raven managed to utter right before everything went black.

As she came to Raven knew immediately what had happened. She frantically looked around for her fellow team mate, but didn't see him anywhere.

"If he does anything in here I'll-" She was cut off by flash of pink flashing by her.

"You're here! You're here! How did you? When? Oh who cares?! That milk out of nose thing yesterday was great! I laughed for an hour!"

Following the direction of the outburst, Raven saw none other than her pink cloaked emotion rambling over Beast Boy, who was on the ground, motionless.

"Happy, what did you do?!" Raven demanded "What happened to him?"

The bubbly girl took a breath and finally noticed that the boy wasn't moving. She observed the good sized bruise on his head and saw a bit of blood on a rock near him.

"He must have hit his head when he landed." she said passively, still not over the fact that some one else was in Raven's head besides Raven.

Suddenly another emotion appeared whose choice of color was gray. "Oh! What have I done? This is all my fault! If I had just talked to him on the roof, he would have never come into my room and activated the mirror and, and got hurt like this…" She began to sob.

Raven moved Timid and Happy out of the way to check on the changeling. Putting two and two together she put her hands over the injury as a blue aura enveloped it. After a few seconds, he began to rub his eyes as he regained his senses.

Not noticing her other emotions gathering behind her, she helped him sit up. "You should be ok but you're probably gonna have a headache for a few hours and be out of it for a while."

Instantly the other emotions rushed at him all having their own questions for him since, lets face it, it wasn't like he showed up there every day. The barrage of statements that followed was enough to make his headache worse, if that were possible.

"We should really go find that dog and see if he makes the same mistake twice! And bring milk!" squealed one.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have done something. I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me now." added another.

"Hey grass stain! Wanna wrestle? We can see if that new work out you've been doing pays off!" challenged another.

"You know he can't do that now, you should lie down Beast Boy, you may still have a concussion." one said worried.

"Bet I can burp louder than you! I've been practicing!" one beamed.

And last, but certainly not least, "And he's still adorable even with that bump on his head…" (**Ok people, pick what emotion said what**).

Raven cringed at this looking around to see what emotion she needed to have a talk with later. She already knew who it was and thankfully, Beast Boy was so spaced out, he didn't catch that last part.

"Ok everybody clear out and give him some space" Raven said "I need to look at that bruise Beast Boy, you may need to stay still for a while…And while you're here, you can't leave until you're fully healed, or else any injury you sustain here will be permanent in the real world." she said firmly, yet concerned.

Beast Boy sat up slowly and looked around. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You hit your head and you need to stay still so you can heal properly. Can I get you anything?" Raven asked worried.

He thought for a moment. "Nah, but maybe we could just talk about something to pass the time?"

Raven thought for a moment, "If you want…we could start with what was with you this morning."

"We could, I guess. Oh, don't tell Raven, ok Cy?" Beast Boy asked, worried he would be found out.

Raven was confused at this. 'He must have hit his head harder than I thought…' "I won't" she said, assuming he thought he was still talking to Cyborg, obviously very disoriented.

"So you said Raven was looking at me yesterday in the car?" he inquired, half awake.

Raven froze. She was going to have to talk to Cyborg also it seemed.

"What?" She asked, clearly interested. He looked at her quizzically.

"Remember, you made that speech about rear view mirrors and how you saw everything before you told me she was on the roof." he stated.

"Oh, right." Raven said, trying to keep the conversation going. "So did you go to the roof?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I scared her or something…I didn't mean to but I…" he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"Well It's just…" his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "She…She looked really pretty in the sunlight…" Raven was blushing furiously now.

"G-Go on…" she stammered, clearly flustered.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna know that!" He said looking around secretively.

Raven was at a loss. That bump on the head is clearly messing his judgment up. Raven was grasping at straws now.

"What else happened?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Dude!" he said sitting up, "She actually acted concerned for me and actually wanted to talk, but I blew her off! What was I thinking?! Then she disappeared and I went to her room and don't remember much after that…but she really did look nice though." He said, thinking again.

"Well," Raven said, not sure where this was going "Don't you think she'd like to hear that from you?" she asked hopefully.

He tensed. "No way!" he said fearfully. "She'd throw me out a window! But I mean, she's my team mate. Its not like I don't think she's pretty any way but…"

Raven interrupted "What about Starfire? She's always getting all of the guys' attention." She stated, confused.

He laughed. "Its not the same," he began "Star's like a sister to me but Raven, I don't know, its like we have a lot more in common, you know?"

Raven was speechless. "How so?" she managed to choke out.

"Well I feel more protective of her now that I think about it. I hated that I couldn't take Malchior down myself after what he did to her." Raven hated being reminded of that but she brushed it off. "And that beast thing with Adonis proved that. I was even willing to take the whole team apart to keep her safe. Animal instinct or not, it still felt like I had to fight for her safety…her honor. I mean, Adonis was a big jerk and I wasn't about to let him disrespect her like that, and apparently that beast inside me felt the same way. I still don't get why I could only regain control of myself after I saw her. That has to count for something, right?" he asked as he looked at her for an answer, still not aware of his present situation. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Beast Boy…" she felt so appreciated, but scared at the same time. "I don't know what to say" she almost whispered.

"I do!" a voice behind her piped up. Raven whirled around to see where the voice was coming from, only to see the culprit of the final remark in earlier string of emotional outbursts.

"Excuse me" the slightly darker pink cloaked girl said as she casually brushed past Raven and grabbed Beast Boy. Pulling him closer to her and brushing her hair behind her ear, she proceeded to plant a very long, tender kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she placed a pink band aid decorated with flowers on the over grown bruise. "Don't tell Cyborg" she whispered. She then turned to Raven, who was beside herself. "See how easy that was?" she asked Raven confidently. "He's all yours."

Before Raven could react, the emotion vanished, leaving Raven to her injured friend and the sound of a faint laugher in the background (Since they're already in Raven's head, laughter in the background counts as "that voice in the back of your mind").

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to Beast Boy, where he was, how he got there, and most importantly who he'd really been talking to and what her counterpart just did.

"Uh, Raven…" Beast Boy said, nervous as anything and having no idea where to go from there. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Raven finally spoke up. "So about that sun rise, did you mean that?" she asked, feeling very vulnerable.

"I said it, right? I'll understand if you don't wanna talk any more". he said as his ears drooped.

"You sound like Timid." said the blushing girl as she leaned closer. "And it doesn't suite you." she said as she swiftly pecked him on the lips and then pulled him into a hug, "And by the way, if you ever touch my mirror again, I will throw you out a window." She stated flatly.

Beast Boy then noticed a figure in the distance that resembled Raven who seemed to mouth the words: "No she won't, trust me." as she giggled. Beast Boy smiled. "Whatever you say Raven."

After a bit, they returned to the tower trying to think of an excuse to account for their whereabouts. They settled on Raven going to her favorite book store and Beast Boy was looking for a new game station controller.

The next day, the titans were returning home from a battle in the T-Car and everyone except Starfire was exhausted. She was too busy spotting the new billboards all over town with her as the mascot for her favorite brand of mustard. Robin was examining evidence in the front seat and Beast Boy was dead to the world. Raven had also fallen asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder. Naturally Cyborg noticed.

"How're those mirrors working Cyborg?" Raven asked suddenly, her eyes still closed. The car jerked suddenly, due to the driver's lapse in concentration causing Robin to lose focus and drop what he was working on.

"Oh he's gonna get it." Cyborg mumbled to himself regaining control of the car. "Oh Rae, when your pillow wakes up, tell him nice band aid." the humanoid laughed.

Raven smiled slightly. "Can do."

**Fin**


End file.
